Dragon's Diamond
by Marinalioness
Summary: The legend of the dragon's diamond begins long ago but continues with Po and Tigress. How does it effect them and what will become of two twins named Hong and Tien Mu? Read all about it in Dragon's diamond


_The sun has risen from the ocean and the seas were roaring._

"_Many years ago, in the year 2500b.c. when Oogway himself was just a little kid at the age of four, there was an island full of dragons of all sorts of colors."_

_Dragons flew in the air, crawled on the ground and swam through the waters._

"_Each one had very special powers that help the world whether it the sky, land or sea. But not all the dragons were nice and gentle. An ebony black dragon, also known as Yang, was pure evil."_

_A black dragon crawled through the island's forest and into a dark cave._

"_Yang despised all who helped the world, happiness, joy, he hated light itself. He wanted to destroy all of it. But in order for him to do that, he would have to defeat the dragon of light, also known as Yin."_

_Yang looks at the white dragon with five legs. She stands on the top of the tallest mountain on a podium looking out to the island._

"_Yin was the ruler of the island's dragons and loved everything that had light. But she knew that where there is light, there was dark, and that was when Yang attacked."_

_Yang, along with several other dragons, attacked the others. Every dragon was attacked but the main ones that fought hard were Yin and Yang. _

"_The battle was fierce lots of dragons were starting to fade. Only two dragons remained, and they were Yin and Yang. But since light and dark were perfectly balanced, neither Yin nor Yang could defeat each other."_

_Both dragons fell to the ground and were weak. They stare at each other and realized they had the same wounds and scars on each other._

"_It was then they realized that when they get hurt, they hurt each other. There was no winner in this battle. But Yin and Yang wouldn't give up. Sadly, Yin has fallen from the throne and to the ground. Yang was now ruler of the dragons, or at that's what he thought."_

_Yin began to glow bright as she began to fly to the temple. She inhales and blows not fire, but bright bars of light and traps yang on the temple._

"_Yin traps Yang on the pedestal of the island and now he, along with his other dragons that have recovered, were now trapped on the island which now became the dark island."_

_Yin and 12 other dragons flew, glided and swam through the seas and onto the main land. Yin looks back at the dark island and then turns back to the main lands._

"_Yin explains to the 12 remaining dragons that Yang and the other dragons will not be trapped forever. So in order for the world to remain balanced, each dragon will be hidden in different parts of the world. But in order for them to be make sure they're safe, they disguised themselves as gems and stones."_

_The dragon of Earth was turned into red garnet._

_The dragon of Air was turned into Amethyst._

_The dragon of Fire was turned into fire opal._

_The dragon of water was turned into Aquamarine_.

_The dragon of all storms was turned into __Rutilated Quartz_.

_The dragon of wisdom was turned into a pearl._

_The dragon of courage was turned into a ruby._

_The dragon of transformation was turned into Azurite. _

_The dragon of knowledge was turned into a sapphire_

_The dragon of strength was turned into Citrine._

_The dragon of leadership was turned into topaz._

_And the dragon of omen was turned into Alexandrite._

"_The 12 stones are the keys to unlocking the most valuable gem in the universe, the Dragon's Diamond. Yin locked herself in a hundred feet tall diamond. But before she did, she written out a simple map. But no one knows where this map is. Some think that it's right in front of them because it's invisible while some said that the map is on the dark island. Now they might not know where that map is, but they do know where the Dark Island is. It's about 300 miles out to sea from Gongmen City."_

_A map of China zooms in on Gongmen city and then looks over at the Dark Island._

"_Not everything on the island was black and spooky. Deep in the forest, in the cave of the nature dragon, there was a door to a beautiful garden."_

_A creepy door opens to a beautiful garden with all sorts of flowers, fruits and vegetables._

"_Plants were everywhere and there was a beautiful temple of where the nature dragon once sat. Inside of the temple lied a patch of Daffodils. They play a beautiful trumpet song for the pink flower in the middle, the Golden Dahlia."_

_The temple zooms in to see the trumpeting Daffodils. The Golden Dahlia glows in the middle of the patch. It then grows bigger and then shines throughout the garden._

"_The Golden Dahlia was the life source of entire garden. It did not need any sun light for it was sun light itself. This flower also provides the water that the plants need. But what makes this flower special is that it can cure the sick, heal the wound, make elderly youth again and bring people back to life. This is because there was only one good dragon that was still on the island. Yin chose her to stay because without nature on the island, things go bad. The nature dragon, known as Dahlia, disguised herself as the flower in the garden. This is where the adventure begins."_

* * *

Po looks out to Gongmen city for one last look at China before he set off into darkness which will be in about 35 miles. He goes below deck to a certain cabin. "Soothsayer? Tigress? Shifu?"

"Come in Dragon Warrior," Shifu's voice said.

Po opens the door to find Shifu and Soothsayer try to help Tigress stay alive. Poor Tigress has a Terminal illness and has only 1 week to live. Soothsayer says that only the Golden Dahlia can save Tigress from death. "How is she doing, Soothsayer?"

"She'll be fine for now, but we need that flower to save her."

"I found the map of the island that you wanted, Shifu."

"Very good, Po. Soothsayer, I need your help of telling me where it is. Po, keep Tigress Company."

"Yes, Master Shifu."

Shifu and Soothsayer left the room while Po grabbed a stool and sat near Tigress. He gets a wet rag and puts on her head. Tigress squirms a little then opens her eyes.

"Po? Is that you?"

"Yes Tigress, it's me," Po grabbed her hand. "Try not to speak, save your strength."

"I've said that to you once, you were almost dead when Kepa attacked and…" Tigress then she felt pain. "Oh Po, I don't feel so good."

"Try to rest, Tigress. As soon as we get to the island, I and the other will start to search for that Golden Dahlia as soon as possible."

Tigress looks at him and smiles. "Thanks, Po."

"You other than you being sick, I haven't seen that smile since our mission together for that statue."

"Yes, I remember that, we had to explain to Shifu why we were chained," She chuckled a bit. Then she yawned and relaxed.

"You better get some rest; we'll arrive at the island in three days. I need you to save the strength you have left."

"Oh man, this is even worse than river fever." She then fell asleep and Po rubs her paw to help her relax.

* * *

Four days later, the waves were a little rough and the sky was getting darker and then they saw the dark island. Shifu ordered to take separate ways and meet on the other side of the island with the Dahlia flower. Only Po and Soothsayer was left with Tigress. They traveled the safe route to the other side. Po feels Tigress getting cold every minute he held her. He tries to keep her warm, but they kept running out of supplies.

The next day, Soothsayer was missing and Tigress was weaker than ever. She knew that if they didn't find the dahlia today, she would pass on.

Tigress reaches to his face. "Po, I'm fading."

"Don't speak Tigress, save your strength." Po held her closely.

Tigress opens her eyes a little and saw a cave with just a little light. "Po… the cave… light…"

Po looks at the cave to see the little light inside. "That's it, good work, Tigress." He then picks her up and runs with her in his arms. "Please Tigress, don't die, and just hold on for a little longer."

Po saw the door to the garden. It had a skull on it along with cross-bones. It was like a pirate's door.

Tigress put's her hand on his cheek and smiled. "You can do this, Po."

Po then opens the door and they see the garden of the nature dragon. It was the most beautiful thing that they ever saw. The garden was about 3 miles big and lots of light.

Po saw tears in Tigress' eyes. "Tigress, are you crying?"

"Of pain, Po, I'm not gonna last much longer."

Po spots the temple. "Don't worry, Tigress, we're almost there." He hurries to the temple.

As he ran, they hear a trumpet song coming from the temple. Po hurried down the stairs and then up the stairs again. He saw Soothsayer at the top of the stairs. By the time he made it to the top, he was out of breath and was about to pass out. Then he saw the patch of Daffodils. They sung their song was starting to fade.

Soothsayer looks down and sighs. "I'm afraid that we're too late, the golden Dahlia has lost its power and won't be able to power up until next month," she said.

Po sat down but yet he still holds her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I should have run faster."

"I'm the one that's sorry, I should have listened to you and not have taken that dangerous path back in China," She looks at Po. "Po… I… You were the best partner I ever had."

Po began to cry. "And you were mine."

Tigress smiles as she awaits her fate.

Po leans in and kisses her cheek. He whispers in her ear, "You were the greatest warrior that we ever had, and I wish to fight by your side again."

It was then the golden Dahlia shined bright. Po looks at the Dahlia and was surprised. Tigress was lifted in the air with glow around her. The daffodils started to play their song.

"Soothsayer, I thought you said it was too late," Po said.

"Tigress is going to have a meeting with someone," Soothsayer said.

* * *

_**Tigress dream sequence**_

_Tigress wakes up in the middle of darkness._

"_Huh, where am I? Hello! Po! Soothsayer! Anyone?"_

_A huge glow came from behind her and then she turned around to see a huge green dragon. She was now scared._

"_Greeting, Master Tigress. I am the dragon of nature, but you can call me Dahlia."_

"_Dahlia, what is happening? Am I dead?"_

"_No you're not dead, you're having a dream. Well more like a vision. I'm gonna heal you of your illness and your life as a warrior will continue."_

_Tigress crossed her arms. "All right, what's the catch?"_

"_You'll find out on the night you are married."_

_Tigress snickered at the comment. "Yeah, if I ever get married."_

"_You will forget everything about this. You will have a happy life before you know it." Dahlia then fades into the darkness._

_**End the dream**_

* * *

Soothsayer and Po were looking at the weary body.

Po had tears in his eyes. "Tigress, please don't leave me. You have always been my favorite. Oh more than that Tigress. I love you. You filled my heart the moment I first saw you back at the palace." He didn't notice, but a certain tigress was listening to everything he said. "I wish that you can hear me now when I say I love you. Now and forever and forever more."

Soothsayer gave Po a little scroll "Panda, you must sing this song to her this song."

Po opens the scroll and looks at the golden Dahlia. He picks up tigress and began to sing.

_**Flower Gleam and glow  
**__**Let your power shine  
**__**Make the clock reverse  
**__**Bring back what once was mine  
**__**What once was mine**_

**(I know I know, it's silly but do you have any other suggestions?)**

Tigress body glowed and then Tigress began to move. Po smiled and sighed in relief. "Tigress, are you okay?" But Tigress didn't respond.

The golden dahlia shined again and began to disintegrate into dust and a figure of a little cub was made and she wore golden clothes with the golden dahlia in her ear. The little figure began to sing.

_**Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates design  
save what has been lost  
bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine**_

The figure faded and the dust flew to Tigress and she breathed it all in. She lets out a soft sigh and opens her eyes. "Po?"

"Tigress, you're all right!" He hugs her and she hugs back.

"Po, I heard everything you said earlier." Po's widen open and separated a little. "And I think it's lovely that you care that much for me."

They smile at each other, leaned in closer and kissed. They didn't know this but the flowers were starting to fade.

Soothsayer immediately noticed. "The place is dying, we have to get out of here now." The two love birds separated.

Po helps Tigress up. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Tigress began to stand and walk on her own. "I got it. Let's get out of here! Come on Soothsayer." Tigress carried Soothsayer, they jumped over the staircase and headed for the door.

* * *

The island was moving and everyone was heading for the boat to escape the island. Everyone made it, but there was no sign of Po, Tigress or Soothsayer.

Monkey ran to Shifu's side. "Master, we have to get out of here before we die."

"No, we wait until the others make it! I will not leave the Dragon Warrior or Master Tigress on the island!"

"But-"

"Shifu!" a voice went through the island.

Then all of a sudden, the Dragon warrior and Master Tigress with Soothsayer on her back were running toward the boat. The five already on the boat were encouraging them to make it. Tigress throws Soothsayer on the boat and she along with Po push the boat off the ground into the water and hopped on the boat. The island was now steady and the waves were calm with the wind pushing the boat away from the island.

Everyone was happy that Tigress was all better now. Shifu had lots of questions that filled his mind. He asked about the cave, the golden Dahlia and how Tigress was healed. Soon his questions were answered and everyone was asleep. Well, all except 2. Tigress was on deck and Po was getting a snack. He spots Tigress and walks to her.

"Hey Ti. How does it feel to be cured?"

"It feels like freedom. I can finally do Kung Fu again."

"Awesome." Po looks away then back at her. "So what do you think is gonna happen?"

"Well there will be a lot of bandits to capture. And constable Hu will be mad about this so…"

"No I mean…what do you think is gonna happen about us?"

"Oh… us… Do you think there can be an us? I mean we're warriors and we have a valley to protect. I don't know if there can be an us. And what about Shifu and Mr. Ping."

"Don't worry Tigress, if they have a problem with us, they'll have to deal with us… together."

Po grabs her paw and she smiles. They lean toward each and kissed. They didn't know that they had an audience. The furious four along with Shifu and Soothsayer were watching them the whole time.

Monkey snickers a little. "Well it's about time."

Viper had to agree. "They did show a lot of emotion to each other. So yea it's about time."

They all went to get some sleep but Shifu was the one that stayed. 'They do look happy together. Maybe love can overcome anything.' He then went back down stairs.

Po and Tigress separated and with hand in hand, they headed to the sleeping chambers. "Good my Dragon Warrior." "Good night my Tiger Lilly."

* * *

Back on the island, on the top of the tallest mountain, the temple was shaking hard. And the big glowing eyes were in the temple.

"**Free! At last!" **an evil voice said. With an evil laugh, a black figure flew out of the temple and let out a huge terrifying roar.

**_Well guys, this is my KFP story what do you guys think_**


End file.
